


nanjo gets obliterated

by tatsumayacestmal



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumayacestmal/pseuds/tatsumayacestmal
Summary: nanjo gets fucking obliterated





	

nanjo goes down to the blockbuster because he's lookin for a movie (mortal combat annihilation) and its literally 1999 and then he Encounters yukino in the parking lot and she looks real mean because shes a badass and hes a loser. she sees him coming and he tries to naruto run away, and then yukino called him a Loser and punches hi m so hard that it breaks his nose and he goes flying. the impact of yukino punching him at the level of a super saiyan almost knocks him out, and as he lays on the ground slowly dying yukino walks over and leans down. she whispers  **Fucking Pleb** and he dies


End file.
